Messenger
A young (if applicable?) messenger in the employ of (insert appropriate name here) that dies during the case of his travels. Too busy to pay attention to himself, he only is just starting to notice his ghostly status. Personality Messenger is generally the jovial sort, always cracking jokes and easing the tension. He focuses very much on his job, and while he enjoys distractions and adventures, the job comes first. His goal is to do his job well, and eventually become part of King Truffle's court. The reason for this, is that he wants to be able to support kids who are growing up in situations similar to his. He might build an orphanage one day. He is very perceptive, except for when it comes to himself. It isn't as much of a problem as it used to be, he no longer has to worry about eating, drinking, or getting dressed. Messenger is ENFP. He enjoys social situations, improvises everything, and always has to be moving. History Messenger was born to a young couple who already had 3 kids. They were a poor family, and were unable to take care of a fourth, so they put Messenger in the care of the local church. He was raised well for a peasant, learning how to read and write, along with how to act when around other people. At age 16 he got a job as a messenger for King Truffle and worked the position for 2 years before he died. As he was unaware of his death, Messenger carried on with his mission, and delivered the message. Immediately after his death he look like a full human, but he lost color and substance as time went on. It stabilized after a while, resulting in his current mostly transparent state. He has continued working as a messenger all 5 years after his death, and it looks like he will continue to until something else comes up. A few years after he died, Messenger met another traveler, whose name was Cook. Cook started practicing cooking for spirits, and gained an ally. They do say food is the best way to a man's heart... Skills and Items Items *'<>': Whoa, is this the item that can access the mythical thing known as hammerspace? Somehow, your messenger bag has become enchanted! You can store almost unlimited weapons or quest items inside of it! Not normal items though - that would make you wander around picking up everything. I wonder how the lizardmen pieces are doing inside... Bonus to Luk (30). *'<>', Superior: A high level Exorcist weapon. Grants Man (30) and Kno (60). Can strike Astral/Spiritual targets. *'No hands...': You can't really use physical items aside from your bag or some other special ones. Although you can wield weapons by telekinesis, you gain no bonuses from items unless they are labelled Spiritual or Astral. Aether A being on another plane of existence. You are limited in the ways you can interact in the world, but possess great, mysterious powers. *'Ethereal Form': Grants you various abilities. **You do not exist in the physical dimension, but the astral plane. Your existence is tied to this world by your Mana stat. Mana is both your source of Endurance as well as your magical reservoir. **You can pass through ordinary physical objects, and are unharmed by normal physical attacks. Magic can damage you, albeit only with 50% damage. Be careful of exorcists and their ilk. **You can see any other Spiritual Entity. **'High Spirit': You cannot be affected by negative status ailments of any kind. *'Invisibility': You are able to turn invisible for 5 seconds at a time, with a 2 second cooldown. By default, you cannot be seen unless focused on. *'Fleet of Footlessness': You have triple the movement speed outside of combat. In addition, your Agl is increased by 50 when dodging attacks. *'Spoopy Arts': You can use the spells listed below. **'Spoopy Shock' ©: You pop out of nowhere and scare the target if they have less than 150 Perception. **'Poltergeist' (D): You are able to telekinetically move a single object at a time. You are able to use weapons as well, using telekinesis. Your telekinesis grants you a "Str Stat" equal to half of your total mana. **'Spirit Scan!' (D): Sends out a one mile burst of ghostly energy that returns to you, alerting you to any dangerous entities out there. **'Gentle Touches' ©: After using Spoopy Shock on a target, you may gently caress them. It usually unnerves them. If successful, the target's Str, Agl, and Per are reduced by 50 for the remainder of the fight. *'Exorcising Arts': **'Supernatural Slayer': You are skilled in striking the unseen, intangible, and evil. Against Astral, Spiritual, or Possessed targets, your attacks deal 50% bonus damage. You can also do Medium Strength Seals on such items with the traits listed above. **'Extrasensory Instincts': You have a knack for noticing the unnatural. Your Perception is increased by 50 when facing Astral, Demonic, or Possessed targets. **'Exorcise': Lay a Possessed, Undead, or Spiritual target to rest. Can only be done on enemies who are incapacitated and unable to resist. Will successfully exorcise targets of Fodder Tier to Top Tier. Adventurer *'Plot-Granted Quick Learning': You learn quickly as a result of plot powers! Rather abstract, but a mysterious force is helping you learn skills and combat extremely quickly. *'Adventurer's Guide': If your Perception is higher than an NPC's Knowledge, you can see past the enemy's lies. *'Adventurer's Plot Armor, Ghost Edition': Your Knowledge may kick in and substitute for Mana to save your life once per quest. *'Void Arts': Anti-magic arts. **'Cancel': The simplest Void Art. Covers an arm/body part with darkness. It will destroy any mana that it touches, protecting that part of your body against all magical arts. Relationships *Split-Personality Cook - A good friend that Messenger met on his travels. While Cook isn't exactly the easiest to get along with at times, Messenger enjoys his company. They traveled together for some time, and are very close. Trivia *He is a ghost :P *Phil's character